Seniors and people with special needs often face problems related to depression and health issues due to stress and social isolation. Many of these peoples live alone in a special care residence or at home. Often the fact that they are remote from family members leads to health issues. Overtime people lose interest to social activities, are getting socially disconnected, and get into a mode of expectation of family members showing up to visit them. This situation of social isolation leads to depression. There is a need to improve their communication with one or more POI (e.g. family member, friend, health care provider, residence staff).
Many families have a member at home that required continuous professional health care support. Often the professionals are remote and need to visit family required time. There is a need for a virtual remote care support to reduce health care cost while providing a more responsive service to patient in remote home. There is a need for a simple video communication system that works seamlessly across different devices and operating systems.
Furthermore, a workflow automation engine (i.e. “workflow engine”) is usually used in business automation. For example, a workflow engine can automate processes such as sending emails or setting up web forms to be filled out. Such workflow engines are geared to very specific use cases. There have been workflows built-into healthcare information management applications for a variety of diseases. However, each new workflow is hand-integrated, while clients can only access pre-existing workflows. There is a need for a workflow engine for healthcare information management that provides workflows that can be updated for specific organizations in real-time without the need to update any applications. Such a workflow engine should be flexible enough to support any protocol involving collecting data from people, reacting to the collected data, and notifying others about data.